Night of Fangs
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Sequel to Fanged Rabbit and Fanged Egoist. What sort of excitement will vampire romantics and egoists get into as they meet up to spend a night roaming the dark city? All couples appear. M for violence/gore and content.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are at the final installment of the "Fanged" series :) It was one year ago this month when I first posted "Fanged Rabbit" and it and the sequels have remained to be one of my most popular series. I thank you all for your support of love of this concept.  
**

**And so I am making this post even more special with an announcement of my new blog website. As some of you know, yourfanfiction .com may be going under, leaving my MA fics without a home (again). And so you can now read them at my own personal fic blog. Right now there are only oneshots up, but I hope to have the rest up soon. Once again I thank you all for your awesome support in my work and I hope to see you guys at the new smut haven.  
**

**It is located at tbf101fanfiction dotwordpress dot com.  
**

**Enjoy the new story!  
**

**With Love,  
**

**TBF101  
**

* * *

**Night of Fangs**

**Part I**

Misaki's wide, crimson eyes stared out at the lit city with wonder and excitement, and he could hardly contain himself as he replaced the dark curtain over the window.

"Usagi-san!" He called. "Are you almost ready?!"

"Yes, oh impatient one," A deep voice chuckled. Akihiko sauntered down the stairs, glancing at the jumpy teen with amusement. The older vampire wore his usual collard shirt and tie, along with a long black overcoat that made him look even taller. Misaki raised an eyebrow as he approached.

"Why are you dressed so formal? It's not like we're doing anything special."

"On the contrary Mi-ki, a date with you is the most special thing I can think of." Akihiko purred back.

Misaki scoffed, not quite aware how hard he was blushing.

"It's not really a d—date. We're just going o—out."

"Yes Misaki, we're going out. For the first time since you've been changed." Usagi smiled, his fingers brushing along Misaki's cheek. "Well then, shall we go?"

Misaki nodded eagerly, already streaking towards the door.

"Oy!" Akihiko barked, immediately regaining the teen's attention. Some of Misaki's excitement faded as he saw the serious look on Usagi's face.

"One thing before we leave: Tokyo at night is an entirely different world, and it's full of dangerous things and people you can't even imagine. No matter what, stay close to me."

Misaki nodded solemnly, waiting by the door until Akihiko came and opened it. They stepped out into the hall, and Misaki stayed at Akihiko's side as they headed towards the elevator.

"You know," Akihiko piped up. "Maybe to be on the safe side, we should hold hands…"

"I think NOT."

* * *

As soon as he stepped out into cold winter air, Misaki felt his entire body come alive. He lifted his wide eyes up to the sky, where the glittering streetlights took the place of the stars. It was so funny, he'd only been inside for three weeks, and yet it was like he'd stepped into a whole new world.

"Come on Misaki," Akihiko said, placing a hand on the boy's lower back and leading him down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Misaki smiled.

"To the park. We're going to meet up with some friends of mine. You remember Hiroki, right?"

"A little. I only saw him once."

Akihiko let his lips slightly curve. Technically, Misaki had met Hiroki twice, on the day he was undergoing mania from the change. But as many yummy and unspeakable things had also happened on the same day, Akihiko wasn't about to correct Misaki's memory. At least not yet.

"You said 'friends.' Who else will be there Usagi-san?"

"Hiroki is bringing his partner, who's also a recent changeling. From what I've heard, he was changed only a few days after you, so you're actually older in that respect."

"Really?" Misaki said, a little excited by the notion.

"To put it simply, you've been dead longer."

"Oh," Misaki replied. As the two turned a shadowy street corner, the teen's sharp ears heard a series of noises coming from an alley a few feet away. The teen stepped forward curiously but was immediately stopped by Akihiko shoving him back and peering cautiously down the alleyway. Misaki scrunched his lip and was about to let his sire have it when the older vampire clamped his hand over the boy's eyes and ushered him down the street at a fast pace.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki hissed, trying to pry his head away. "What's wrong?"

Akihiko retracted his hand but didn't let them stop.

"There are things you shouldn't see." He said, quieting the teen instantly with his sobriety. The two continued down the lamp lit streets, their meeting place just on the horizon.

* * *

Not one to be late for any sort of meeting, Hiroki had also towed his changeling to the park but in a much more hasty manner, which proved to be difficult as a certain giant was far too enthralled with the world to care about punctuality.

The vampire sat on a bench at the edge of a field, feeling terribly ironic as he watched Nowaki bound to the center of the field and lean back to look at the clear night sky. Hiroki's eyes also drifted toward the starry canopy, his mind flashing back to nearly a year ago, when he'd sat on this very same bench with tears in his eyes. It had been a month since he'd been changed and his heart was straining against the new darkness that filled him. Even worse, distance between him and Akihiko had been increasing and his recent transformation had left him with no other friends and a deep loneliness he'd never experienced.

But as his tears fell down onto his lap, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Recalling his first experience with things that went bump in the night, the vampire had shot up and bared his fangs, ready to defend himself. And he was entirely unprepared for what came out of the foliage: a tall, handsome stranger with the kindest blue eyes he had ever seen. Oddly enough, in addition to being in the park at this time of night, the human was also holding a blue plastic rocket for no apparent reason.

Seeing that he was in no danger, not to mention the fact that his tears were still flowing, Hiroki had turned and begun to walk the other way so as not to reveal himself or his bloody colored eyes. But the stranger had followed him, all the while hounding him for his name and the reason he was crying. He was so goddamned persistent Hiroki was hard-pressed not to whirl around and give him a good loud roar, and eventually he did turn and demand to know why this guy was following him around the park in the middle of the fucking night. To which the lunatic replied that he would like to get to know him better, all the while stepping forward and gently seizing the vampire's wrist.

Hiroki had let out an involuntary snarl and jerked it back, stumbling right into a street light as he did. And as the stranger stepped forward and asked if he was okay, Hiroki lifted his chin and saw the man's eyes widen at the sight of his sheet white skin and crimson eyes. The vampire had quickly fled into the shadow, leaving the stranger in the glow of the light.

But that night was not to be the last of their encounters, as nearly a week later, Hiroki had chanced upon him after by the same freaking bench in the same freaking park. He had completely expected (and wanted) the stranger to flee from terror, but surprisingly he hadn't. In fact, he trailed Hiroki around the park all night, asking the most frightfully embarrassing of questions such as what was he, how did he get to be that way, why was he crying the other night, and if he currently had a lover.

And despite how much Hiroki wanted to deny the fact, he knew now in his heart that he was grateful for their chance meetings.

His eyes drifted from the sky back down to his newly changed lover, and beyond the characteristic scowl that covered his face, a feeling of completeness filled him like a key in a lock.

He just hoped Akihiko and his brat wouldn't ruin things tonight.

Nowaki suddenly lifted his nose and inhaled deeply before galloping back to his lover like a thickly muscled horse.

"Hiro-san!" He called. "I smell something."

Hiroki took a short whiff and nodded thoughtfully. He peered in the direction of the nearest street and could just make out two dark forms headed in their direction. Akihiko and Misaki were here.

* * *

**Next part out soon! Assuming there are reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Master of the Park  
**

Misaki peered ahead as Usagi and he entered the park, but he had to squint as the presence of the streetlights didn't extend past the border of trees. Akihiko took the boy's hand as they crossed into the darkness, and he didn't protest. Misaki lifted his nose as he drew nearer, two prominent scents drifting in the night air, one warm and strong, the other subtle with a bit of a kick. Shortly after getting a good whiff, Misaki made out two shadows near a park bench.

"Hiroki," Akihiko called as they neared. Kamijou stood and walked over to the two, taking a brief glance at the changed (and this time coherent) Misaki before nodding to his friend. Ever the magnet, Nowaki followed, inhaling the sweet aroma of the teen, and the heavy rich one of Hiro-san's silver-haired "friend."

"Good to see you old boy," Akihiko smiled.

"Likewise," Hiroki replied. "It's been awhile." The brunette turned his head and gave a nod to Misaki, who bowed in reply.

"Jesus old man," Akihiko chuckled as he sized up Nowaki. "Was he that big before you changed him?"

Hiroki's look turned sour and he didn't answer. Actually the already giant Nowaki had sprouted a couple more inches since his change, forever giving Hiroki a vertically challenged soft spot.

"What's that face for?" Akihiko grinned, clapping Hiroki playfully on the shoulder. At the sudden intimate contact, Nowaki's instincts flared and he walked up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him and baring his teeth with the slightest growl.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki barked in outrage, shucking the giant's grip.

"Rude," Akihiko chuckled. "You ought have taught him the implications of such a display before bringing him out. Even though he's big, if he did that in front of the right vampire he'd be tied out in the sun to dry."

Hiroki gave both offenders a trademark hell glare before raising his chin haughtily.

"And you should teach your brat to stay by your side at night."

Akihiko's eyes flashed as he caught Misaki several yards away, staring at the starry sky with his guard completely down.

"Misaki!" He yelled, gaining the teen's attention and giving him a deft wave to head back. Misaki rolled his eyes but walked over, still slightly enthralled by shadowed canopy and it's tiny dots of light.

"_I told you not to wander off!_" Usagi growled sternly. "It's dangerous out here at night!"

"It's just the park," Misaki shrugged, thinking his sire was simply overreacting. Hiroki's eyes narrowed at the sheer naivety of those words. It was clear Akihiko had never told him of their own change, or Misaki wouldn't regard this cursed place so casually.

"Hey old boy," Akihiko said. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow, but the flatness of his friend's tone suggested something serious.

"Fine."

"But Hiro-san," Nowaki said, his seme senses still on edge.

"It's fine Nowaki," Hiroki replied. "Why don't you and Misaki get acquainted. This won't take long."

It took quite amount of restraint for Nowaki not to give Hiroki and Akihiko his own scowl, but he nodded and let the two walk back over to the bench near the thicket before turning to Misaki, who had sat down on the grass and resumed his star gazing. Nowaki too tilted his head upward. The sight was indeed wonderful through newly changed eyes. So crisp and dark. The night's black breath lingering at every edge of the forest. The giant's shoulders sank in a deep sigh at the enveloping darkness, as if he were in a place he was meant to be.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" He said, looking down at the teen.

"Yeah, it is," Misaki replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Usagi-san never told me."

"Kusama Nowaki," The giant smiled. "It's a pleasure Misaki-kun. I've heard a lot about you and…Usami from Hiro-san."

"Oh, nice to meet you too Kusama-san."

"Nowaki, please."

"All right, Nowaki-san," Misaki said with a friendly smile. "I…um, I heard that you were changed around the time I was."

"That's right," Nowaki nodded, sitting next to him. "Hiro-san told me you had kind of a hard time."

"Um yeah, it hurt a lot…Did yours?"

"At first, but after that it was quite wonderful…"

Misaki tilted his head at the slight smile that colored Nowaki's face, but couldn't decipher its meaning. The teen's nose wrinkled as the wind blew and he inhaled Nowaki's hearty scent. He couldn't deny that he was very tempted to lean in and snuffle the giant further. The only vampire he'd ever smelled or tasted was Usagi, and the discovery of new flavors had his young, changed senses quite simulated. So much so that he closed his eyes as another breeze blew and gave a quiet sigh.

And almost immediately afterward, the teen caught himself and recoiled with a furious blush, hoping that the other vampire hadn't noticed. But unfortunately, Nowaki let out a quiet chuckle, making Misaki blush harder.

"What's wrong Misaki-kun?"

"Er I uh—uh—"

"Do I smell good?" Nowaki smiled teasingly. Misaki pressed his lips together and shamefully grunted.

"Well, if it helps, I think you smell nice too. Very sweet."

"D—Do I?" Misaki stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. Usagi-san had told him his blood was sweet countless times, but he'd always assumed it was just the horny bullshitty pillow talk.

"Yep, I like it. I'm glad I'm finally able to meet other vampires. This my first time out as one."

"Really? Mine too."

The two were in the midst of exchanging excited smiles, when the wind changed directions and blew an unfamiliar vampire scent to them.

"Huh, looks like there might be more here tonight." Nowaki commented. "Hear that rustling?"

"Yeah," Misaki replied, both of them standing up. "Sounds like it coming from that thicket over there."

The teen was about indulge his curiosity and head over when Usagi's angry words rang in his head.

"What's wrong?" Nowaki asked.

"Oh just Usagi—er Usami-san. He says I can't go anywhere at night by myself," He muttered with a slight eye roll.

Nowaki shrugged.

"Last time I checked, you weren't. Come on."

* * *

"What's this about Akihiko?" Hiroki said as they stopped near the bench, checking over his shoulder for the upteenth time that the giant was still within eyesight. He couldn't imagine a pissier situation than chasing that lunatic around this place all night. Akihiko apparently agreed as he'd been doing the same thing. However, when the two finally faced each other, Hiroki was taken aback by the utter sobriety in those crimson eyes.

"On our way here, I caught a bite in progress in alleyway. Human."

"How far?"

"About ten blocks."

"We should leave then," Hiroki nodded. "If those two catch the scent of a human they'll go fucking nuts and I don't fancy a night trying to wrangle them back indoors."

"That's not the issue."

"Then _what_ Akihiko?"

"The one who was taking the bite. He was about your height…with white hair."

Hiroki blanched, going pale as the moonlight.

"…Are you sure? Are you _absolutely positive_?"

"I'm afraid so," Akihiko replied.

"We need to get out of here! Ten miles let alone ten blocks isn't distance I'm comfortable with when _he's _concerned!"

"I know, but both our places are in that direction and if we go out of our way they'll get suspicious."

"Shit…" Hiroki growled, visibly worried. "Fine. I didn't want Nowaki to be around other vampires tonight but let's just take them to a hang out or a blood bar or something."

"Screw that," Akihiko retorted. "Misaki's a walking scent bath. I'm not letting him within sight of another vampire!"

"Does that include yours?"

"What do you—FUCK!" Akihiko yelled as he glanced over Hiroki's shoulder. Their two changelings were nowhere to be seen.

"Nowaki you brainless idiot!" The brunette screamed as the two of them raced across the field and into the thicket, hoping that they would be the first to find their lovers.

* * *

**Thanks your all for the awesome reviews for chapter one! Hope you keep enjoy the bloodbath ;) **

**And Happy Thanksgiving...for those of you with families like mine, I hope you made it out okay. **

**With Love, **

**TBF101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: My Sweet Bloody Honey**

Unbeknownst to the horrific scare they were currently giving their lovers, Misaki and Nowaki headed further into the thicket, which was a bit difficult for the giant. Finding a large tree limb strictly in his way, he tried to brush it aside, only to have the whole branch snap and come down. Misaki turned around and looked at the size of the limb with awe and a bit of envy. Nowaki's change had undoubtedly given him quite the strength boost. Misaki had found a different sort of change in his demeanor and personality. He had become more daring and not quite as bashful, especially in his verbal duels with the fanged rabbit, but not much in terms of physical transformation.

"Oops," Nowaki murmured, stepping over the fallen branch and trying to be more careful not to tear the whole park to pieces. Misaki lifted his nose and got another whiff of the scent they were tracking.

"It's over that way," He pointed, heading through another thick brush of foliage. He was so spry he could navigate through without trouble, but the other vampire was a different story.

"Misaki, wait," Nowaki replied as he tried to squeeze through. But the scent was so thick and overwhelming by now that the teen didn't listen. He continued through the brush and found himself in a small clearing, where he heard a great amount of rustling coming from the east end.

"Hello?" He called. "Is someone there?"

Nothing but the wind could be heard for several moments, and in that time the teen realized just how alone he was. But that thought was reversed as he heard a low growl cut the silence.

"Nowaki?" He said, starting to back up the way he'd come. But the giant was so busy trying to get through the thicket that he didn't answer. However, the rustling and growling grew louder and nearer. Trying his best not to be overcome by fear, Misaki straightened his shoulders and called out again.

"Who's there? An—Answer me!"

A vicious snarl came in reply and a lone shadow crept out from the other side of the thicket. In a split second it charged and Misaki's mind froze in fear. However in a flash a greater, louder roar sounded from behind him and Hiroki burst forth into the clearing with his fangs bared. He and Akihiko had been able to track their lovers easily, but like the large Nowaki, Akihiko was also having difficulty getting through the brush, unlike the light, quick brunet.

The shear ferocity of Hiroki's roar stopped the shadow in its tracks, and in the dim light, Misaki was able to make out a golden-haired boy not much bigger than he was, thought it was quickly obvious that he was not friendly.

The blond vampire crouched forward, baring his fangs at the other two and giving another feral growl. Now that he knew what the intruder was, Misaki's vampire reflexes kicked in and he bared his own teeth along with Hiroki.

"Who do you think you are brat?" Hiroki snarled. "Don't you know only a fool bares his teeth at an older vampire?"

"Who are you calling 'brat,' blood breath?!" The blond sneered back. Hiroki snarled again, and his growl was coupled with two more voices as Akihiko and Nowaki finally burst through different sections of the thicket.

"Misaki!" Akihiko yelled. At his sire's call, Misaki bounded over and clutched the man's arm, his fangs still bared but his bravado failing him. Usagi sighed with relief that Misaki was all right and turned to face the so-called "threat" with ice-cold eyes.

"One shouldn't be alone in the park at night," He said with a frightening chill. "Especially little pups who are so keen to find their second death."

The blond snarled at the older vampire, but his voice didn't have half the bite and he was starting to retreat as Hiroki cunningly advanced. However, the sound of yet another voice made everyone freeze.

"Shinobu," Came a quiet call from the blond's end of the clearing. And as quiet footsteps neared, everyone heard the voice sigh wearily.

"Shibu-chin," It chided. "What the hell have I told you about picking fights with people that can kill you?"

"Miyagi!" The blond shrieked as a tall, dark-haired vampire entered the clearing with his palms raised. Shinobu quickly zipped over and glued himself to Miyagi's side, still glaring at the other group of vampires.

"My sincerest apologies fellow creatures of the night and all that good stuff," Miyagi sighed repentantly. "This one thinks he's three times bigger than he is."

"Shut up old man," Shinobu growled into Miyagi's side. Akihiko scoffed at the apology and was about to reply when a quiet gasp from Hiroki stopped him.

"No way," He murmured. "Professor Miyagi?"

Miyagi looked up and peered closer at the shorter vampire, the voice ringing a bell in his head. And in one fleet of motion, he spread his arms and grinned.

"Kamijou my sweet honey!"

This particular set of words seemed to be the wrong sort of greeting for this situation, as three faces in the group, Hiroki, Nowaki, and Shinobu, immediately went feral.

"Who do you think you're calling 'my sweet honey!'" Hiroki roared.

"Hiro-san is mine!" Nowaki shouted.

"What the fuck did you say!?" Shinobu shrieked, his mouth dangerously close to chomping on Miyagi's wrist. Akihiko on the other hand, looked a bit amused.

"Er—what I meant to say," Miyagi quickly said. "Was that it's good to see you Kamijou. I had no idea…you'd grown fangs."

"You as well," Hiroki said with a light growl (he hadn't forgiven the "my sweet honey" comment yet). "How long since you were changed?"

"A few months after you quit to 'realize your lifelong dream and become a marine biologist in Florida.' Shortly after I was bit and had to go to 'Florida' too. And this little devil, Shinobu, was changed only a week ago."

"A week?" Hiroki gapped. "Are you crazy?! You shouldn't bring a changeling out for at least a month! If he attacks a human he could blow your cover."

"Yes well," Miyagi muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't needed to worry about that as the only blood he seems to be interested in is mine…and plus, he's already quite stable compared to six days ago."

"What do you mean?" Hiroki asked.

"Er…well, you see my change wasn't that crazy so I sort of assumed that his wouldn't be either…and I made the mistake of taking him out on his first night. Boy was I wrong."

"You idiot!" Hiroki groaned.

"How bad was it?" Akihiko asked.

"Terrible," Miyagi sighed. "That pack of squirrels didn't stand a chance."

Shinobu snorted into his sire's jacket, smiling a little as he proudly remembered that hunt.

"Though speaking of changelings Kamijou, who's that giant bear you've got claiming you as his own?"

Hiroki blushed crimson as he felt Nowaki step forward and take his hand. He quickly yanked it back before answering.

"My partner, Kusama Nowaki. But that's irrelevant right now. We have to get out of this park."

"What's the hurry?" Miyagi asked. Nowaki and Misaki also looked at their sires in question.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said. "What's going on? Why do we have to leave?"

The silver-haired vampire sighed and exchanged a brief glance with Hiroki. He sure as hell didn't intend for Misaki to know so soon, but right now explanations were needed to be given.

"Miyagi-san," Akihiko said. "Have you ever heard of one called 'the vampire lord of Tokyo'?"

"Who hasn't?" He replied. "But all the vampires I've met have said he's just a myth."

"Vampire…lord?" Misaki murmured.

"I'm sorry to say this Miyagi," Hiroki murmured. "But this particular vampire is not a myth. In fact, he's within a couple miles of us as we speak. And if we don't make tracks, he could descend on us at any minute."

* * *

**Hello Fanged lovers. Hope you enjoyed the introduction of the vampyric terrorists. **

**puppyfacetwo, sunset siren curse, Sir Shirkin, Joan Incarnate, animeskullgirl16, sesshomaru94, Katia27, imjustaneko, wishIwereanime, Purple Rin Ninja, Tomoko Tane, go fanfics, 33, and guests- thank you all for your awesome reviews! :) More to come soon! Bit of action ahead of us. **

**Still biting, **

**TBF101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Night of Fangs**

**Chapter Four: Vampire Lord 411**

It didn't take much prodding to convince Miyagi that the group was in danger, and soon all six of the undead men were tramping through the woods as quickly as they could. Akihiko led the group, while Nowaki and Hiroki brought up the rear, leaving the two youngest vampires in the middle with Miyagi. As they walked, Misaki stole glances at Shinobu, who seemed to be fuming about something. The brunet was hoping for a chance to properly introduce himself, but Usagi had a firm grip on his hand. Despite the fact that Shinobu had lunged at him, the blond was still the first vampire his own age that he'd met, and Misaki even hoped a little that they could become friends. He was terribly isolated with only a horny rabbit and his bear army for company, and was yearning for more interaction.

However it seemed that Shinobu was only interested in the tall, older Miyagi, as he followed him like a duckling as they walked through the brush. But Miyagi seemed keener on getting info than patronizing his changeling.

"So how exactly did you learn that this 'vampire lord' is real Usami-san?" Miyagi asked, lighting a cigarette. Akihiko paused briefly before replying, his face an unreadable mask.

"He was my sire…Hiroki's too."

Miyagi's brow lifted in shock.

"Fuck."

"Exactly," Akihiko continued. "Though we didn't know who had changed us for quite some time. But when we started cruising the blood bars, we caught word of a man called 'the vampire lord of Tokyo' and that he was biting people left and right."

"Why do it in the park?" Miyagi asked. "It attracts attention."  
"Correct. He does it because there's more likely to be people around."

"But a changeling like that would attack a human in an instant."

Akihiko swallowed and grunted under his breath affirmatively as Miyagi put the pieces together.

"He wants there to be attacks. He wants bloodshed. Usami-san, if you and Kamijou were in the park that night, did you…"

"Yes," Hiroki murmured. "We killed three people that night…and nearly each other."

Nowaki and Misaki stared at their partners in confusion and horror. Nowaki knew that Hiroki had suffered in his life as a vampire, but he never knew that his partner carried such a burden on his shoulders. The giant longed to gather up the fiery brunet in his arms, but forbade himself for the sake of Hiroki's pride.

Misaki's crimson eyes peered up at Usagi as they kept walking, and he felt guilty that he had caused his sire such a scare by running off. He pressed closer to the silver-haired man, a little bit wiser about the dangers of the moon lit world.

"Does…does he have a name?" Misaki asked quietly. Akihiko clasped his uke's hand tighter and nodded.

"Tenshi."

"A—Angel?" Misaki murmured at the strange name.

"At least that's what he's know by here. From what we've heard, he's one of the oldest vampires in the world. Some rumors even say that he wants to create a massive vampire coven that will freely feed on humans, and even vampires who don't agree with their methods."

"That's frightening," Miyagi said, chewing on his cig. "And here I thought Shinobu was a handful."

"Oh shut up…" The blond spat.

"Miyagi-san," Hiroki suddenly asked. "How exactly did you get changed?"

The older vampire sighed wistfully, a nostalgic gaze taking root in his eyes.

"It was an old acquaintance, also a former sensei from the literature department. I loved her for a time."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. Even being a vampire couldn't save her from a blood disease."

"A disease?" Nowaki asked.

"Even the undead aren't invincible Kusama-san," Miyagi said. "I learned that the hard way. She changed me right before she passed because I begged her too, and I was lucky I didn't catch her illness as well. And about a year later, this little runt came into my life and hasn't left."

Shinobu growled under his breath, but when Miyagi lifted up his arm, the blond scampered underneath and wrapped his slender arms around his sire's waist. Even if he put on a farce, all this talk of that vampire lord person had him scared as well. He almost felt a little guilty that he'd demanded that Miyagi take him out tonight. Though truthfully, the sire was grateful for a chance to let the little hothead run around and expend some of his energy. Being holed up in the apartment for nearly a week had left them little to do at night except watch TV and fuck, and the latter was really wearing the older vampire out.

But now that they were in this situation, Miyagi was regretting bringing his little lover out. Who knew what a 'vampire lord' was capable of?

Akihiko and Hiroki were also feeling uncomfortable with this whole thing. Not only were their newly changed lovers in danger, but they might have to face meeting the one who sired them to be monsters. Hiroki in particular didn't know how he would react to seeing Tenshi…hell, being changed had put him through a lot of pain and isolation, but at the same time, if he hadn't been turned, he never would have meet Nowaki. What was he supposed to do with that?

But it just wasn't right. Thanks to Tenshi's bloodlust, three people were dead, and even though they didn't recall the actual slaughter, they were still responsible, and it was a heavy burden to bear.

Akihiko had told Hiroki numerous times that they should forget that dreadful night, since they were under the influence of changeling mania and couldn't control their thoughts and actions, but Hiroki just couldn't. He had anger directed towards himself and against the one who made him a killer, and for a time he drowned himself in guilt and agony.

That is, until Nowaki came into his life, and as long as he had his lover, Hiroki didn't need the sun to give him warmth. He just prayed that Nowaki would never have the bad fortune of meeting Hiroki's lustful sire.

"We're almost out," Akihiko called from the front of the group. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they neared the edge of the thicket that lead out into a different section of the park, far away from their previous location. The six vampires pushed out of the brush and into a small clearing with a distant streetlight.

"Well," Miyagi said, lighting another cigarette. "Good thing that's over."

But no sooner had he said that then Akihiko caught an unforgettable smell. He gripped Misaki's hand so tight the boy nearly cried out and began to back up.

"Get back," He whispered. "Get back."

"Akihiko, what are you talking about—" But Hiroki's words were cut off as his eyes caught a figure leaning against the lamppost not fifty feet from them. He quickly tried to steer the bewildered Nowaki back into the safety of the forest, but froze when the figure turned his head and caught them in his sights. The stranger was about Hiroki's height, and had skin the color of chalk, with bleached-white hair sticking out in style tufts. He was dressed in leather pants, a tank top despite the cold weather, and a spiked dog collar. In between his black-painted nail he also held a cigarette, and he brought it to his lips as his blood-colored eyes spotted the group.

Akihiko pushed Misaki behind him and Hiroki bit his tongue, willing himself not to run as the white-haired vampire grinned.

It was Tenshi.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait folks. Had a bit of writer's block with this one. Thank you to all who reviewed and subscribed! Hope to have another chapter out soon!**

**TBF101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Angel of Death**

"Well, well now, who do we have here?" Tenshi murmured in a low, sultry voice that had a slight accent. His lips parted into a gruesome smile that revealed his shimmering fangs as he looked at the group, and a single inhale brought back fond memories of carnage.

Akihiko on the other hand, was fighting to remain composed as his eyes took in the vicious countenance of his sire, and he dared not look away. He felt a light touch at his back, and wondered if that was Misaki hiding behind him.

Hiroki too was frozen, his already pale skin draining as Tenshi's scent invaded his nose. He heard Nowaki shift at his side, and his mind began to panic. What were they going to do? Even if they had Tenshi outnumbered, it meant nothing. That vampire was older than all of them combined and no doubt had the fighting skills to prove it. And even if they did stand a chance strength wise, they had three changelings with them, and casualties would be unavoidable.

Hiroki swallowed hard and gripped Nowaki's hand as Tenshi walked away from the streetlamp and headed towards them, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Nice night for a stroll, eh?" He greeted, though his cunning eyes made the words far from casual.

Recovering first, Akihiko answered curtly.

"I suppose. We were just on our way out."

"A shame," Tenshi replied, gesturing behind him. "The park is a nice place to pick up a bite."

The group peered ahead and Akihiko heard Misaki's breath catch as they saw the form of a young woman spread out a bench, just a few feet from the lamppost. She wasn't moving.

Akihiko turned back to Tenshi and replied as calmly as he could.

"I don't eat live."

Tenshi white brow flickered over his crimson eyes.

"I see. You're one of those who would deny his own pleasure and the food chain nature intended? How trite."

"Call it whatever you want. Excuse us."

Even while his face was blank, Akihiko's nerves were on fire as he took Misaki's hand and began to walk away from Tenshi. Hiroki and Miyagi took the cue and followed him, but as Hiroki passed his sire, Tenshi's nose flared and a spark of remembrance flashed in his eyes.

"I know you," He breathed with a grin, his gaze shifting between Hiroki and Akihiko. "I know both of you. You two have been at my fangs before in the dark night."

Hiroki stopped and met Tenshi's eyes with a fiery look, which made the sire laugh.

"And I remember that scowl as well," Tenshi chuckled. "It was night in winter when I saw the two of you on your way back from a literary lecture. The wit and intellect you showed in mere conversation was noteworthy, and so I dropped from a tree and feasted on you both. But because I felt the world of night needed such intelligence, I gave you life rather than leaving you to freeze."

Hiroki gritted his teeth, his fear far outweighed by anger.

"…Life?" He said. "You turned us into animals!"

"For a time," Tenshi replied, seeming amused. "But now look at what you have become: an immortal capable of surpassing humanity in every sense. I saw greatness in both of you that night, and I still see it. And you've even returned the favor."

Akihiko and Miyagi both fought the urge to bear their fangs as Tenshi's eyes swept over Misaki, Shinobu, and Nowaki.

"Young, young, young, young," Tenshi cooed, grinning savagely. "I can still smell their human blood. How delectable."

Misaki's lip quivered under the vampire lord's eyes and he bowed his head, shifting closer to Usagi. However, when Tenshi's gaze lingered a little too long, the barest whisper of a growl came out of Akihiko's throat.

"You're wrong," He said. "The act you committed was derived from force. All three of them were changed of their own free well."

"It matters not to me whether it was their choice," Tenshi huffed. "Either way, our numbers grow, and soon Tokyo and all its humanity will be shrouded in night, as it was meant to be."

Tenshi cocked his head cunningly as he stared at the shocked faces of the other vampires, daring them to challenge him. And to everyone's overwhelming surprise, someone did.

"That's stupid."

Every nerve in Miyagi's body electrified as he heard Shinobu's voice pipe up, and he planted a firm hand in his ward's chest, shoving him out of sight.

"No," Tenshi said in amusement, crossing his arms. "Let him speak."

A little emboldened—though most would call it insanity, Shinobu stepped forward and hesitantly replied, his usual pluck all but gone.

"Wh-What the hell would the world do without humans?" Shinobu said. "Vampires couldn't run the world…and th-there would be no blood to feed on."

Tenshi surprised everyone by letting a few chuckles escape his chalky lips.

"Oh child," He said. "You know nothing. Humans have already destroyed this planet beyond repair. I've watched them for centuries. When I was _Ange_ I saw revolutionaries behead Louis the sixteenth, and then turn on each other like the starving dogs they were. When I was _Engel_ I saw an entire nation fall to the whims of one man and take steps to exterminate six million Jews. And they have done even worse to our kind, not realizing that we are the superiors. But…if these _cattle_ became nothing but a food source, this world could become Shangri-La once more."

The group listened in disbelief to Tenshi's words of war and enslavement, and most of them dared to even move, let alone speak. But Hiroki could keep silent no longer.

"You talk about evils they've done to our kind, and yet you prey upon them as if their lives didn't matter in the slightest. You're nothing but a hypocrite."

"Well," Tenshi replied, dropping his cigarette butt and crushing it under his combat boot. "You know what they say: an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth…and last time I checked, ours were sharper."

Tenshi then turned and walked over to the bench, slinging the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

His heart burning at the sight, Nowaki unclenched his jaw and hesitantly spoke.

"What will you do with her?"

Tenshi shrugged.

"Who knows? I may change her, or I may eat her whole. I never quite know what I want to do with my prey."

And with that, the vampire lord began to walk into the forest, his black jacket blowing in the wind behind him.

Akihiko let out a heavy exhale, and his grip on Misaki's trembling hand relaxed.

"Come on," He said. "Let's get out of here."

Hiroki nodded and the group began to head out of the park and away from the terror that called himself an angel.

* * *

**Keira Kinover-Mar, kasugami-chan, puppyfacetwo, TheGrandJester, Alana-kittychan, The Yaoiverse of Lemon Pie, Ashley Tangerine, seshomaru94, JoanIncarnate, sakura-blossoms-falling, Sir Shirkin, Yaoi fangirl128, and my favorite dog Cerberus- thank yo for all your awesome reviews. To be honest I didn't expect this story to get so many, and you all have made me incredibly happy. **

**Bit of citrusy stuff to come in the next chapter, vampire-style. Stay tuned. **

**Fangy Love, **

**TBF101**


End file.
